London Buses route 193
London Buses route 193 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between County Park Estate and Queen's Hospital, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 193 commenced operation on 19 August 1959 between Barking London Road and Hornchurch Garage via Ilford Lane - Ilford - Seven Kings - Chadwell Heath - Romford - Roneo Corner. The route was initialy operated by London Transport from their Seven Kings (AP) and Barking (BK) garages using AEC Regent III RT's. The route was introduced to replace Trolleybus route 693. On 11 September 1959, the route was extended from Barking to Thames View Estate. On 9 October 1963, route 193 was extended daily from Chadwell Heath to Upminster Park Estate replacing Route 86 between Upminster Station and Upminster Park Estate but withdrawn between Barking and Thames View Estate - this section replaced by new Route 179. New Daily Hornchurch (RD) allocation added but Barking (BK) withdrawn. CMMS allocation withdrawn. In 1964, Sunday Seven Kings (AP) allocation re-introduced. In 1966, the route was withdrawn on Sundays between Upminster Station and Upminster Park Estate this section was replaced by Route 86. Barking (BK) allocation was withdrawn but a Hornchurch (RD) allocation was introduced. In 1970, the route was withdrawn between Hornchurch and Upminster this section was replaced by revised Route 248. A Hornchurch (RD) garage allocation was withdrawn at the same time. AEC Routemasters were introduced on Sundays in 1976. In 1977, the route was extended from Hornchurch to Hacton Lane Estate via Upminster Road, Hacton Lane and Bevan Way. The route was also converted to AEC Routemasters. In 1982, the route was converted to one man operation with the AEC Routemasters replaced by Leyland Titans. The route was withdrawn between Barking and Romford at the same time. In 1986, the route was withdrawn between Hornchurch and Hacton Lane and diverted via Hubbards Chase and Essex Gardens to County Park Estate instead. Marketed under the name "Hornchurch Hoppa". This service replaced Route 256 which was withdrawn. The route was converted to minibus operation using Reeve Burgess bodied Mercedes. In 1989, the route was withdrawn in Romford between Market and St Edwards Way. On 29 September 2001, the Sunday service was reintroduced. On 24 March 2002, The Reeve Burgess bodied Mercedes were replaced by brand new Optare Solos. On 18 September 2004, the route passed to First London operating from their Hornchurch (RD) garage using Optare Solos. On 30 September 2006, route 193 was retained by First London and the allocation was transferred from Hornchurch (RD) to Dagenham (DM) garages. On 1 January 2007, the route was extended from Oldchurch Hospital to Queens Hospital. On 24 March 2007, the Optare Solos were replaced by Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 1 October 2011, the route was retained by First London using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 22 June 2013, the route passed to Blue Triangle operating from their Rainham (BE) garage using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2015, An Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart was introduced alongside the existing Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 2 July 2016, the allocation was transferred to River Road (RR) garage. On 29 September 2018, the route passed to Stagecoach London operating from their Romford (NS) garage using brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. In October 2018, Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced alongside the existing Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current Route *County Park Estate Essex Gardens *Hornchurch Station *Romford Station *Queen's Hospital Grounds External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 193, London Buses routes